


In Your Eyes

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, beautiful eyes, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Roman is curious...Finn is willing.





	In Your Eyes

            Roman had gone over his match with Finn in his head a half dozen times. This was a big opportunity for him. He was about to wrestle one of the most respected wrestlers in the world. He was nervous, he knew he’d flub his lines. He looked up and started praying. He needed something to help him get over these nerves. He was two minutes from being called to the gorilla position for his little back and forth with Finn. He managed to get through the whole thing. He noticed Finn still staring at him.

            Finn was enamored. He was standing in front of one of the most beautiful men on the roster. He was never sure how to approach men in the WWE locker room. What if he complimented him and it made him uncomfortable? What if he complimented him and Roman punched him in the face? Maybe he was overthinking everything.

“Sorry if I’m staring.” Finn shied away. “I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before.”

“Really?” Roman laughed.

“Really.”

“Coming from a dude with ocean blue eyes, I’ll take the compliment.”

“Brown eyes are highly underrated.”

            Finn smiled at Roman when his music hit. Maybe he’d see how far this conversation would go after their match. Maybe they wouldn’t. Finn wasn’t sure why he was more nervous about the match. It seemed to go without a hitch. Finn went to the locker room. He immediately threw himself into digging for his shower items and a change of clothing. Something to get his mind off the fact he knew he was noticeably staring at Roman.

            He kept reminding himself to look straight and think about his mother. She wouldn’t be pleased seeing him chasing after Roman. He reminded himself that Roman was his very happily married coworker. He glanced over at Roman, those chocolate eyes staring back.

“Hey, are you riding with anyone tonight?”

“Piling in to a car with Kev, Sami, and someone else. Why?”

“Well, I’m alone. You wanna roll out with me and grab some food?”

“Sure, I can tell them you needed company, they’ll understand.”

            Finn wasn’t too sure why he agreed. He should have stuck with his plans but here he was following Roman bullshitting about wrestling life. Finn knew if it went passed talking anything else could have gotten awkward quick. He would have had to explain too much about his personal life.

            They rode most of the way to the next town just chit chatting, when Roman suggested getting food. They ended up in a 24-hour diner. Roman looked at Finn staring into his coffee cup. Maybe Roman was started to become boring? His excitement over Japan was probably lame to someone who had been in Japan most of his career.

“So after tomorrow you going home?”

“Sort of.”

“I mean to Orlando?”

“I figured.” Finn smirked. “I’m going to Brooklyn to see someone.”

“Oh.” Roman left out a chuckle. “She hot?”

            Finn took a breath. What’s the worst that could happen?

“He is.”

“Okay.” Roman’s eyes got wide. “So, you’re going up there to fuck or like is he your dude?”

“Our relationship is complicated, it’s more than sex, but we’re not getting married and we’re not monogamous.” He looked at Roman nodding. “We’re in a situation where no matter what we do, there’s going to be heat.”

“Is it hard being in the industry?”

“It is. There’s a lot of training that goes into it, in the sense you kind of have to not necessarily lie, but not exactly tell the whole truth. For instance, let’s say this was a date. Instead of saying I was on a date with Roman, I’d change your name to Rochelle. Or if I would post a picture, caption it something ambiguous like ‘late night waffles’.”

“I can’t imagine. Do you ever think about if you fall in love?”

“I have to. There’s going to come a time where my relationship takes that official step and then I have to figure all that out and deal with the venom that’s going to come with all of it.”

“I’m sorry, no one should have to deal with all of that because they love someone. Love should be easy.”

            Finn nodded and bit into his waffle. He took what Roman was asking more as genuine curiosity than anything else. He didn’t so much mind answering him and most of his willingness was based in lust. He looked across the table at Roman. He was god damn gorgeous.

            Roman knew he asked too much. He always asked too much. He was curious what this was all like. He wouldn’t say he was sexually attracted to men, but he was curious what being with a man was like. Finn interested him, he had a way about him that attracted Roman.

            The finished eating and walked back to the car in silence. There was a weird uneasiness about their ride. Maybe it was tiredness settling in, but more than likely it was Roman asking too much, too soon.

“Hey, I’m really sorry if I asked too much.”

“No need to apologize. I was just thinking.” Finn stared out the window. “Sometimes I wonder if things would be different if I would have been more open from the beginning.”

“What do you mean?” Roman concentrated on the road.

“Just said whatever I needed to, instead of hiding.”

            Roman could hear the tears in Finn’s voice. He seemed to open up a world of hurt unintentionally. He didn’t know what else to do, but rub Finn’s thigh. He was dancing on a dangerous line between flirtatious and comforting.

            Finn stared at the strong hand. He licked his lips. There was something both comforting and arousing about Roman’s hands. Now wasn’t the best time to think about Roman like this, but Finn just watched the hand linger hoping it would move higher.

“Look, don’t put yourself in a situation you’re not comfortable to appease anyone.” He gave Finn’s thigh one last pat.

“I appreciate you listening and not judging.”

“Anytime. You’re a good dude who gives out confidence boosting compliments.”

“Right. You’re a good-looking guy, so it’s kind of easy to compliment you.”

            Finn shied away. He never wanted to overstep bounds. Some part of him assumed this was well over the line.

“Thanks. It’s nice to hear someone who isn’t a random fangirl say it.”

“Fair. I didn’t want to over step my bounds.”

“Don’t worry about boundaries.”

            Roman looked forward at the exit for the town they were heading too. He could see Finn relaxed. He loosened up in his seat. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the hotel for the night. Roman helped Finn unload the trunk of what they needed for the night. Roman stopped and looked down slightly at Finn.

“I’ll call you when I’m ready to roll out.”

“Sounds good.”

            Finn felt Roman pull him into a hug. He reminded himself that male affection was normal. This wasn’t romantic, it was just a friendly hug. The fingers ghosting on his spine might have been sensual in any other context, but it was just someone being comforting.

            They pulled back and Roman grabbed Finn’s chin. He watched Finn’s tongue glide over his lips and his eyes narrow. He wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting but it wasn’t that, it wasn’t so sexual.

“Before you go, can I kiss you?” Roman took a breath.

“I. Wow. I. Guess?” Finn looked confused. “Came out of nowhere, but sure.”

“That was a really out of line, I’m sorry. Don’t feel obligated. I shouldn’t project my curiosities about men onto you. I’ve already pried into your personal life, now I’m asking to kiss you like you’re some novelty.”

“It’s just a kiss, Roman. You’re not asking to fuck.” Finn chuckled. “But I’m not going to lie, I’d probably consider that too. You’re a very gorgeous man.”

“Okay. Well, just a kiss then.”

“Just a kiss.” Finn smirked.

            Roman looked into Finn’s eyes and took a deep breath. He was apprehensive. What if this ruined any friendship they were building? What if Finn regretted letting him do this? He ignored the nagging voice in his head and leaned in until he felt Finn’s lips. They were soft and had a hint of chocolate flavor to them. It must have been whatever lip balm he was slathering on them in the diner.

            Finn deepened this kiss, inviting Roman to explore his mouth. He tugged Roman’s hair to guide his head. Roman had on Finn’s hip, holding him in place. It was soft but dominant. Finn wanted more of it. He felt Roman lift him onto the trunk so they were more eye level.

“Stay with me tonight?” Roman pushed Finn’s chin up so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “Please.”

“Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....


End file.
